He knew
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: James suspected something was going on with Quinn and Logan the from the first day they started dating. It took him a while to convince everyone, but he was proved right eventually. Snippets from each episode plus added in moments I made up. Fluff Galore


Title: He knew.

Pairing: Quogan

Summary: James suspected something was going on with Quinn and Logan the from the first day they started dating. It took him a while to convince everyone, but he was proved right eventually.

Snippets from each episode plus added in moments I made up.

**Quinn misses the Mark **

James was casually walking in the late afternoon at PCA Academy, when he walked in on an odd scene. Quinn and Logan were sharing a bench, having an in depth conversation. It was odd, the two weren't screaming at each other, or even arguing. They seemed to just be happy in each others company.

James tilted his head, like a puppy hearing an odd noise, and just watched. He watched the two stand up and embrace, then he heard Quinn whisper:

"Thank you, Logan… I needed this."

Then James ducked behind a tree, and walked home. He would ask Logan about it when he got in. Logan happened to get in just four minutes and twenty- three seconds after James did.

"Hey, Logan, what's up with you and Quinn? I saw you two hugging after she told you thank you a few minutes ago."

Right before he said the word hugging, Logan's eyes expanded considerably, but when the word was said his chest fell, as if he'd just started breathing again, and calmed down.

"She was going through a hard time, and I felt like I should've helped her through it, I mean she was pretty upset. I've been mean to her before, so she deserved my help." Logan explained.

"Oh, well that was nice," James muttered. Yet somewhere, in the very back of his mind, he knew something had to be going on.

**Walk-A-Thon **

Logan and Quinn came angrily ranting at the lunch table, arguing over anything that was or was not breathing. So basically everything. It was a big difference from the other day when the two were hugging. James noticed the two and came in from the same way, which was weird, considering they'd both come from a dead end walk way.

"You two sound like an old married couple!" Michael yelled out, smirking at the two of them, knowing that might make them just shut up.

It pretty much did the job, except they began stuttering like crazy. Mumbling things about how much of a couple they weren't.

'_Why did the thought of them being a couple freak them out so much?" _James thought to himself.

Once Quinn and Logan stomped away, in the same way mind you, James started talking.

"Do you think they have something going on?"

"Quinn and Logan?"

"Yes, Michael, Quinn and Logan."

"No way. Never in a million years would Quinn and Logan date. It's impossible!"

"Oh, well I just think they would. They'd be pretty cute together if you ask me!"

**Vince Is Back**

"Leave him alone!" Quinn yelled out, getting shocked looks from everyone at the table, Logan included.

"Why are _you _defending _Logan_" Lola spat at the two.

"Um, psh, I'm not," Quinn shoved a chip in her mouth to change the subject, but they don't know James saw it.

James saw Logan smirk at her, that smirk he gives to pretty girls who he has a crush on, and I saw Quinn smile and look down, like she used to when Mark smiled at her. That was the first real sign he got that something real was possible brewing between the two of them. It was pretty solid.

"Well, he's not anymore!" Logan yelled, jealousy dripping off of every word.

Everyone stared at him, and the tips of his ears turned slightly red.

"Well… he's not."

Another sign for James. It was becoming quite clear that something had to be going on between them. Seriously. He looked at Zoey, wondering if maybe it was becoming obvious to her too. She was smarter than Lola and Michael, so maybe she'd noticed at least something. She hadn't, it seemed, noticed at single thing.

**Dinner For Two Many**

James had happened to see Quinn and Logan leaving a janitors closet earlier that day, so When they walked in and saw Quinn sitting at the table, James knew Logan had something to do with it. Quinn is not a rich girl, so she wouldn't have been able to afford it on her own.

When he heard Logan's ring tone, the deal was sealed. Plus Logan was on the floor, so he'd obviously been going for a quick escape.

"Logan.. Are you and Quinn here together..?" He asked, slowly.

Logan hung his head down, afraid to look James in the eyes. He suddenly realized he had to lie.

"Yes, James. Me and Quinn did come here together, See, a close friend died back home… It was the least I could do,"

James felt bad for asking, and left it be after that. Yet he couldn't help but notice how the two eyed each other during dinner.

**Coffee Cart Ban**

When James walked in on Quinn and Logan kissing, he knew he had been right all along. His eyes widened at the crazy sight playing out if front of him. It was pure and utter insanity. All he had wanted was a nap, and instead he got an eye full of tongue on tongue contact.

"What is going on in here!" James yelled, stepping backwards.

"Oh… umm.. James," Quinn started.

"We can explain!" Logan finished, and they had James to sit down.

"We've been dating since the day Michael found the horse…" Quinn started off the story.

"The day I saw you two hugging… I've bee right all along!" James realized

"Yes.. But we didn't want to tell people. We're so different, but we like each other.. A lot. We didn't want other people to wedge us apart because of status, or anything like that. So we kept it a secret." Logan continued with it.

"So the dinner was a date." He eyed Logan, angrily.

"Yes… it was."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell everybody!" James yelled.

He was angry about being lied to.

"James," Quinn put her hand in Logans "You can tell whoever you want, we just don't want you to. We really like each other, James. I know it doesn't really make sense but…"

"I won't tell." He said, as he eyed the 8 cups of coffee that spelled:

"_I AM SORRY." _

**Roller Coaster **

James had agreed to not tell, but that didn't mean he wouldn't joke about it. The whole way to the amusement part, he kept smiling and winking at Quinn and Logan. Each time the two of them blushed bright red.

Then he would make side comments like:

"Hey, Quinn, why don't you and Logan go ride that one!" while he tilted his head towards the tunnel of love. He said this in a voice where only the two heard. They were embarrassed none the less.

Then he really got them good when he took a picture of them sleeping on the bus, and sent it to the both of them with a message saying: **wakey wakey love birds! **

He even drew everyone's attention to the two saying the two looked 'really cute' sitting that way.

It was perfect.

**Chasing Zoey. **

James was watching as Quinn and Logan professed their love for each other at prom. He smiled, knowing how in love the two were. He hadn't told anyone, as he'd promised, but he didn't need too. From the way they slow danced afterward, Quinn on Logan's feet, you could tell they went together nicely. No one dared make fun of them. They were two perfect together.

James watched his friends reactions as they found out.

Michael shook his head, knowing James had been right all along. It was beautiful sight. The two loved each other very much.

**Epilouge **

James got to be the best man, and give a speech at Quinn and Logan's wedding. He was their kids, two girls and two boys, godfather. He can say, even to this day, Quinn and Logan love each other. And he knew first.


End file.
